Mis Mejores momentos con Alexis JadenXAlexis
by Max player123
Summary: Jaden recuerda que el tercer año en la academia comenzaba a sentir algo por una vieja amiga de cabellos rubios , pero sus hormonas comienzan a jugarle unas malas pasadas lo que lleva a conflictos en su persona
1. Mi Enfermedad

**Mi Enfermedad **

Era el día más esperado por Jaden, Seto Kaiba iba a estrenar su nuevo mazo de cartas de los guerreros cibernéticos y había elegido uno de entre tantos estudiantes, Kaiba estaba completamente seguro de su victoria pero para hacerlo más seguro, requería que cada estudiante escriba un ensayo de no más de 500 palabras sobre su experiencia en la academia de duelos la cual era de su propiedad y con la ayuda de Pegassus pudo elegible al indicado ganador por un voto, Jaden tenia en sus manos la respuesta ganadora y desde que llegó no la había soltado de entre sus brazos desde que llegó el lunes y era viernes - Oye Jaden ¿por que no sueltas la tarjeta? -

\- Es el sentido de mi vida - El abrazaba la tarjeta que parecía ser de echa a mano con el logotipo de Kaiba Co por lo que lo vuelve a leer delante de Syrus y Hassleberry quien estaban de brazos cruzados mirando a Jaden - Estimado Sr Juki es mi deber informarle que su ensayo sobre la experiencia en la academia de duelos de la corporación Kaiba y por ende se ha ganado el honor de estrenar en un duelo con el mismo Seto Kaiba en persona ayudando a estrenar el nuevo maso de nuestro estimado presidente, mis mas felicitaciones de parte de Kaiba Corp - El castaño respira hondo mientras miraba a sus héroes Elementales y sus héroes Neos espaciales para que sus compañeros empiecen a cansarse del - Solo me falta enfrentar al original Yugi y mi vida estará completa -

\- Oigan sargento ¿cree poder ganar contra el segundo mejor duelista del mundo? -

\- No estoy seguro pero a decir verdad no la tengo nada fácil si tiene que pelear contra Avian y mi Acua delfín - Los dos RA miraban al castaño quien se levanta para colocar sus zapatos - ¿Qué dicen amigos? ¿Un poco de entrenamiento a la antigua? -

\- Cuente conmigo sargento, debemos comenzar con correr 30 kilómetros, 100 lagartijas y 200 abdominales - Jaden y Syrus miraban incómodos a Tyrano quien se tronaba los dedos - Vamos muchachos a correr - El sargento de chaleco amarillo sale corriendo mientras que los dos amigos salen corriendo detrás de ellos, Hassleberry estaba emocionado puesto que la batalla era a las 1800 horas como las llamadas y eran las 0900 horas - Vamos soldados, la rutina no termina después de los 30 kilómetros y luego pueden estirar sus músculos -

\- Oiga sargento, solo tendrá un duelo no ira a las olimpiadas - Se quejó Syrus mientras empezaba a sudar - Ademas ¿por que corremos? ¿No podemos simplemente tener un duelo de práctica? -

\- Silencio soldado Truesdale - Jaden vio salir a los obeliscos azules pero le extrañaba que del comedor no salga Alexis - ¿Sucede algo sargento? -

\- No, adelántense ustedes, los veré en la arena de duelos a la hora del duelo - Con gran velocidad venta corriendo para encontrar las amigas mas íntima de Alexis quien no estaba con el dúo - ¡Jazmin ... Mindy esperen! - Ambas chicas miran que Jaden estaba tomando un poco de aire - Disculpe las haya abordado así pero me pregunto si no saben nada de Alexis -

\- ¿Que no lo sabes? - Mindy mira a Jaden, quien estaba confundido y sintiendo algo que temía por la respuesta - Desde el miércoles que comenzó a tener fiebre y náuseas -

\- ¿Osea que esta enferma? -

\- Gran deducción Sherlock - Jazmin le da una palmada en el hombro a Jaden quien estaba preocupada por ella -Bueno no podemos acercarnos ya que la queja o lo que sea que tenga es contagiosa - Sin que nadie se de cuenta le toma la mano al castaño y le coloca una nota para guiñarle el ojo y las dos se van riendo pero el confundido chico ve la nota y se da cuenta que era una receta para una farmacia pero el no entendía por que se lo registró a el y con gran velocidad venta corriendo a la enfermería para informarle pero la enfermera no estaba debido a problemas familiares por lo que le pide a su viejo amigo el guardia que le de un termómetro, unas medicinas y venta corriendo hasta llegar al dormitorio de las chicas para pasar por el pasillo aprovechando que estaban en clases de gimnasia y llega al cuarto de Alexis para escuchar como ella tosía

\- ¿Lex? ... Soy yo Jaden - Al abrir lentamente la puerta ve a la chica de cabellos rubios tapada hasta el cuello y con la cara roja mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente - Lamento si me colé así en tu cuarto pero eh vino por que me dijeron que estabas enferma -

\- Gracias Jay, como la enfermera no esta en la academia me dejará en mi cuarto hasta que llegue - Ella toma el nuevo y Jaden toma el término para acercarla a la boca de Alexis - ¿Espera lo desinfectado? -

\- Ehhhh ... -

\- Hay un poco de alcohol de botiquín en el botiquín de mi baño ... Y no toques nada - Jaden se adentra en el pequeño pero lujoso baño donde ve la ducha estaba goteando siendo indicio de que la usó recientemente pero mas le sorprende ver que Alexis había tirado su ropa de dormir y su ropa interior en el suelo del baño, parece que tenía una buena afición al color blanco por lo que llega al botiquín para ver la botella de alcohol y la venta del baño para tomar el término y limpiarlo según las instrucciones de Alexis y luego lo acerca a la boca para sentarse a su lado mientras ella dormía - Aun sabe un poco a alcohol -

\- Por cierto ... Te traje algo - La rubia voltea para ver como Jaden saca una bolsa de papel blanco con lunares amarillos y saca un oso de peluche blanco con un moño azul en el cuello - Me dijeron que era para que te sintieras mejor Lex - Ella recibe el oso blanco y se acuesta abrazándolo, su delicado perfume a vainilla por lo que Jaden le quita el termómetro

-¿ sabes leer un termómetro? -

\- Si, aquí dice hecho en Japón -

\- No Jaden es enserio -

-Bueno, tienes 40 grados ... ¿Ya has comido algo desde que estas enferma? - Ella niega con la cabeza mientras respiraba aceleradamente y Jaden mira que eran las 11 de la mañana por lo que deciden escabullirse en la cocina de los obeliscos azules para todo lo que puede, unas naranjas, una botella de agua y un plato de carnes frías , de la alacena saca unos huevos colorados junto con un poco de azúcar para su y al llegar al cuarto de Alexis, la rubia estaba abrazando el oso que le había regalado y con algunas cosas que tenia Alexis en su pequeña cocina decidir prepararle el almuerzo - No te preocupes Lexis, te prepara algo para que comas y te sientas mejor -

\- ¿Acaso sabes cocinar Jaden? - El sonríe y la rubia tenia un rubor sobre la cara y solo escuchaba como la sarten y la tetera sonaba pero ella cierra los ojos para después abrirlos y ver como el chico castaño quien tenia un enorme plato con comida para ella - ¿Hiciste esto para mi? - La chica de ojos avellanas se sienta para ver el plato de huevos con carne, jugo de naranja y una taza de negro con miel - Huele bien Jay ... -

\- Anda come algo ... Es obvio que debes recuperar energía - El pincha la carne con el tenedor y le acercamos la comida a la boca - Anda prueba un poco - La chica de cabellos rubios comienza a desayunar/Almorzar mientras que Jaden miraba los cientos de mensajes que tenia en su teléfono , los Whatsapp de Bastion , Syrus y Hassleberry quienes lo habían llamado y escrito para recordarle que Kaiba estaba en la academia dando su charla sobre su empresa y de como llegar al éxito estudiando - Bueno y ¿ que tal tu almuerzo Lex ? -

\- Estuvo delicioso ... No se como puedo pagarte por hacer esto por mi Jay - El se sienta junto a la cama para ponerle la mano sobre la frente y notar que aun seguía con fiebre - Hey Jaden , eso no es así de fácil , la fiebre bajara con forme pase el tiempo - Los ojos de Jaden brillaban y con una sonrisa se acerca a su frente para tomarla con su mano en la nuca y darle un suave beso lo que provocaba que Alexis quedara sorprendida , con sumo cuidado retira el plato sucio y lo deja sobre la mesa del cuarto - Jaden , si gustas ve a tu duelo y yo me quedare aquí -

\- No te voy a dejar sola Alexis ... Y menos en este estado - El la toma tranquilamente de los hombros para recostarla y sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros , Alexis quedaba con la boca entre abierta y su respiración se hacia mas acelerada pero su corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente y algo en ella empezaba a quemar su vientre , era excitación por la situación , pero antes de que Jaden bajaba la vista se cubre con las mantas tapando sus curvas que empezaban a ponerse duras por la presencia de Jaden y este se levanta para notar que Alexis tenia un montón de libros - Un segundo... Reconozco ese libro - El lo toma haciendo que caigan los demás que estaban sobre el - Conozco este libro ... ! Es cuentos de la selva ! ... El único libro que leí hasta el final ! -

\- Yo también , ese es el primer libro que leí hasta el final -

\- ¿ Quieres que te lo lea ? -

\- Jaden , ya tengo 16 años ... No soy una niña -

\- Que importa ... Tu solo recuéstate y descansa - Como todo un erudito , el castaño se sienta al lado de la cama de Alexis y mientras que ella estaba acostada escuchaba la voz de Jaden quien le relataba pagina por pagina , las tres de la tarde llegaron y el había llegado a la mitad del libro para escuchar como su amiga de cabellos rubios se había dormido , verla dormir con una sonrisa y abrazando su oso de peluche y el simplemente se cruza de brazos viendo como Syrus le manda un vídeo de Kaiba mostrando sus nuevas cartas de su mazo que saldrían a la venta en 60 días pero el no la iba a dejar sola , por lo que sube los pies a la otra silla y cierra los ojos y al abrirlos ve que eran las 19:00 de la noche y Alexis seguía dormida , Jaden la ve dormir con una sonrisa y un rubor sobre sus mejillas por lo que no se resiste para acariciar su cabellera y enredar sus risos dorados en sus dedos por lo que va hasta el pequeño cuarto para poner la tetera nuevamente pues su siesta le había abierto el apetito pero Alexis no tenia nada para comer por lo que decide salir del cuarto y al escuchar las risas de las chicas se mete de nuevo quedándose atrapado en el cuarto con su amiga quien abría los ojos lentamente para ver que Jaden estaba sirviendole un poco de agua y poder saciar su sed pero al intentar levantarse se da cuenta que su excitación seguía y sus pechos la delatarían por lo que se cubre con las mantas y el le da un poco de agua fresca - Parece que no te baja la fiebre -

\- Jaden ... Perdiste tu duelo contra Kaiba por cuidarme a mi ... Jamas alguien había echo algo tan noble por mi - Ella se va de lado para mirarlo con una sonrisa pero su rubor empezaba a recorrer toda su cara - ¿ Te molestaría si te das vuelta ? Es que quiero darme un baño para volver a la cama -

\- ¿ Por que me tengo que voltear ? -

\- Digamos que hay ropa que no debes ver de una mujer aun - Jaden se empieza a reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza y Alexis empieza a reírse por lo que el se voltea para mirar a la puerta y ella se va a su cajón de ropa que estaba junto a su cama para sacar un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior y una camisa de tela fina al igual que sus pantalones y una toalla limpia - Puedes ver un poco de televisión si gusta Jay , no me tardaré mucho - La puerta se cierra y el se sienta para encender la televisión y estaban pasando uno de los duelos profesionales mas importantes , Zane el hermano de Syrus volvía a competir después de su derrota y esta era la 5ta pelea seguida que ganaba desde que se puso su chaqueta negra

\- _Algún día yo estaré ahí para pelear contra ti Zane y seré el próximo rey de los juegos _\- Al pasar el rato , Alexis sale secándose su cabellera con una toalla - Me alegro que te sientas mejor Lex ... Mejor me voy antes que las chicas me vean y me lleven con el prefecto -

\- Gracias por todo Jay , mejor ve antes que te metas en problemas - Ambos se despiden con una sonrisa y aprovechando la hora de la cena que todos estaban en el comedor y sale de la zona de los dormitorios para encontrar a Pegassus sentado en un árbol caído mientras comía un postre con esa clásica tranquilidad

\- Me decepciono mucho su ausencia señor Juki - Jaden se asusta pero al ver que era el señor Pegassus comienza a respirar mas tranquilamente - Puedo preguntar el motivo de su ausencia -

\- Mi amiga Alexis estaba enferma y no podía dejarla sola - Pegasus le da una probada mas a su postre mientras que Jaden se sentaba en el suelo - No se por que pero no podía dejarla sola -

\- Ahh amor joven , me gusta saber que existen caballeros en este mundo - El deja su en el cesto de basura de junto y se limpia las manos con un pañuelo de color blanco para sacar una tarjeta y se la entrega a Jaden - En dos semanas necesitaré ayuda para probar un nuevo mazo que saldrá a la venta , no seré Seto Kaiba pero podré darte una buena pelea - Ambos se dan la mano y Jaden guarda su tarjeta en el bolsillo mientras que Pegassus se perdía mirando las estrellas caminando a su helicóptero

**Continuara **


	2. ¿ Atracción Física ?

**¿ ****Atracción ****Física**** ?**

La fiesta de los Obeliscos azules estaba en su máximo , música de salón y un montón de azules con sus copas de martini y margaritas charlando como amigos mientras que Syrus y los demás se habían ido por las vacaciones de primavera y no tenia nada que hacer puesto que el estaba solo en su dormitorio por lo que decuide tomar su celular para hablar con sus amigos.

_— Hey Lex estas despierta ? —_

_— ¿ Como no estarlo con la fiesta de los Obeliscos ? Me tuve que escapar a la biblioteca ? —_

_— Si claro ... La biblioteca —_

_— Jaden , me atrevo a pensar que no sabias que había una biblioteca en la academia — _

_— Si lo sabia solo que no voy por ahi XD —_

_— Lo noté , te espero en la playa en 10 min ... Tranquilo no vamos a nadar —_

Sin mas que hacer decide levantarse para ponerse sus zapatos y salir al encuentro con Alexis quien estaba sentada sobre la arena , al parecer ella tampoco podía dormir — Veo que si viniste —

— No me lo perdería por nada — El castaño se sienta y toma una piedra para tirarla al agua y hacer que rebote 6 veces en total — ¿ Por que se debe tu insomnio ? —

— Bueno a pesar de la fiesta que esta junto a mi cuarto , pues ... Jazmin y Mindy decidieron pasar las vacaciones con sus familias pero Atticus quería ir a casa a pesar de que mis padres van a la casa de mis abuelos —

— Si mis papás también se van a visitar a mis familiares — Ambos miraban las estrellas mientras que Jaden decide recostarse sobre la arena — ¿ Que tal si vemos una película ? ¿ Te gustan las películas cierto ? —

— Espero que no sea esas tontas películas de comedia —

— Pues no tengo películas románticas si a eso te refieres — Ambos se pusieron de pie y mientras caminaban , a la chica rubia se le ocurre preparar algo para comer mientras que Jaden conectaba el DVD para buscar todas las películas que tenia — Pues tengo una que quizás te guste , es una película de terror —

— Bueno me gusta ese genero y el de suspenso también — La olla con las palomitas estaba sonando mientras que el castaño pudo poner la película — ¿ No tienes algo de beber por aquí ? —

— En la nevera hay unas latas de gaseosas —

— Ok , espero que la película lo valga — Cuando abre la nevera se da cuenta que solo había comida chatarra y bebidas con azúcar — ¿ No tienen de dieta verdad ? — Las palomitas estaban listas mientras que Jaden tendía una manta , con suma dificultad se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos , Alexis se sienta a su lado para quitarse las botas y los guantes revelando todas sus hermosas piernas — ¿ Cual es esta película ? —

— El regreso de los Zombis del Pantano —

— Me gustan las de vampiros —

— ¿ Enserio ? Yo prefiero a los hombres lobos — El castaño toma un puñado de palomitas y se las lleva a la boca para darle al botón de Play , la película era tranquila mientras que los dos estaban pegados a la pantalla — Esto es genial... Deberían hacer una secuela —

— No te emociones Jay ... Aun falta el final — Ambos ven como la oficial de policía y el agente del servicio secreto habían resistido hasta el final , al bajar sus escopetas ven que estaban a salvo — Aqui viene ... Cuando nos muestran que la isla también esta repleta de muertos vivientes — Ambos se miran a los ojos y como si nada se acercan para darse un tierno beso — Si , un cliché de las películas donde termina con un beso y un final feliz —

— Falta para que acabe — Ambos ven en la pantalla como la pareja comenzaba a desvestirse lentamente mientras que ella mostraba un conjunto de ropa interior negro — Creo que mejor la dejamos aquí ¿ no ? — Cuando ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama , Jaden logrea apagar la televisión — Creo que debimos elegir otra película ... No fue muy buena que digamos —

— Jaden ... Que no te de pena , el sexo entre dos personas es perfectamente normal — Ella nota que su cara estaba caliente y sus palmas sudadas , esas escenas habían formado un rubor en su cara que ella no había notado y menos Jaden — No te de pena —

— Lex no te ofendas pero no creo que sepas mucho sobre... Pues ... El tema —

— Ah por favor ... Existen cientos de libros que lo explican —

— Bueno al menos sacas la información de algún lado ... De todos modos no estoy apresurado en aprender — El castaño se empieza a reir y la rubia no lograba entender el punto de vista de Jaden quien simplemente nota la mirada neutra de su amiga — ¿ Que ? —

— Jaden ... Normalmente los chicos de tu edad empiezan a ver a las mujeres mas atractivas — Ella se pone de pie para tomar a su amigo quien estaba sudando de las palmas — ¿ Nunca haz visto a una mujer semi desnuda ? — La pregunta hizo que Jaden tragara saliva y quería desviar la mirada de Alexis pero sus manos estaba juntas — Sabes que un hombre y una mujer se atraen lo que muchos científicos ... —

— Alexis la ciencia no tiene nada que ver ... Es solo Química —

— La cual es una ciencia — La respuesta sorprende a Jaden mientras que la rubia mostraba una sonrisa — Anda responde ... ¿ Alguna vez haz visto a una mujer ? —

— Pues ... No ... La verdad ...— El trataba de desviar la mirada pero Alexis lo toma de la cara y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos — Oye Lex ... No tienes que hacer esto —

— Tienes razon — Ella toma el control y vuelve a poner la película — Yo tampoco se mucho de las relaciones sexuales mas de lo que eh leído... Quiero que veamos el resto Jaden ... Pero juntos — El castaño traga saliva y es obligado a sentarse mientras que al Slifer le temblaban las manos y al reproducirse la película mientras que la pareja se besaba , Alexis coloca su brazo rodeando el hombro de Jaden quien escuchaba como su corazón comenzaba a saltar del pecho al sentir la piel de la chica junto a la de el , Jaden trataba de no mirar la pantalla pero los suaves gemidos de la oficial le llaman la atención para ver como la pareja estaba completamente desnuda y el toma el control para apagar el televisor — ¿ Que sucede ? —

— Lo siento solo tengo 16 y no estoy preparado Lex —

— Jay no te sientas asi ... Sabes algo ... Yo tampoco eh sabido nada sobre el sexo pero que importa ... ¿ Eso influye en la vida ? Claro que no —

— No es como un duelo Lexis , es ... Diferente —

— Lo se , debes besarla , excitarla y lograr poseer a la mujer ...— Ella se acerca tanto a Jaden y este cae hacia atras golpeándose contra el suelo mientras que la rubia se reia y el castaño se pone de rodillas para estar a su altura — Te vez tan lindo cuando estas nervioso —

— No es gracioso , en mi barrio cuando nos mudamos del departamento ... Yo era el que no sabia nada de mujeres y mis amigos se burlaban —

— Jaden , ahora tampoco sabes nada de mujeres — El asiente un poco apenado pues jamas había sido de los que se propasan con las chicas — ¿ Haz besado a alguna chica ? —

— Pues si , al Zafiro Mayoko ... Era la chica mas linda de la escuela pero mis amigos se les pasó la mano y ella dijo que no los delataría si le ganaba en un duelo —

— ¿ Como nuestro duelo para salvar a Syrus ? —

— Algo asi , gané el duelo y luego me besó ... Fue algo raro —

— No te sientas mal Jaden ... Vamos a caminar — El paseo paso de los bosques a la playa donde ambos caminaban charlando de sus intimidades — Cuando cumplí los 15 me invitaron a una cita , era solo ir al cine y a los juegos ... Marco parecía un caballero pero luego cuando salimos de la feria intentó besarme , le dije que había sido una noche agradable pero el quiso avanzar mas —

— ¿ Por que ? —

— Pues a los chicos les atraen las mujeres que tienen senos grandes y un físico prominente —

— Como tu ... Claro ...— Dijo Jaden mientras estaba pensativo , Alexis parecía estar hablando con un niño que no sabe nada , era como explicarle la teoría de la relatividad — ¿ Que pasó después ? —

— Mi papá llegó y se tuvo que alejar ... Luego corte toda relación con el , por eso vine a la academia de duelos sin decirle a nadie , solo a mi hermano y mis padres —

— Pues si hubiera estado ahí se las vería conmigo —

— No voy a justificar su accionar con una paliza Jay — Ambos se sientan en la arena y el silencio era muy incomodo entre los dos — Gracias ...—

— ¿ Por que ? —

— Por lo que dijiste ... Que me hubieras defendido ... Eso se escuchó lindo — La luz de la luna bañaba las aguas mientras que las olas golpeaban la costa — Jaden quiero preguntarte algo ...— El asiente con la cabeza — ¿ De verdad no te llamó la atención que tuviera ... Ya sabes ...—

— Pues no Lex ... Siempre pensé que era normal — El se echa para atrás mientras escuchaba en su mente las carcajadas de sus amigos — Ellos siempre hablaban de que chica tenia los senos mas grandes y no entendía su afición por ello —

— Quiero que hagas algo por mi — El voltea para ver a su amiga quien estaba ruborizada mirando la arena de manera indecisa — Quiero ... Quiero ... que tu ... los ... Toques —

— No inventes Alexis , ya ni estoy en contacto con ellos... Como no pude hacerlo en mi cita con Zafiro me dejaron de hablar ... Incluso dijeron que no era hombre —

— Jaden ... Hazlo ... No tengas miedo ... Yo ... Yo quiero que tu lo hagas ...— El estaba pensativo sobre la rara propuesta que le había echo su amiga por lo que toma sus manos y sentía como ambas manos de los chicos sudaba irremediablemente — Pues ... ¿ Vas a hacerlo ? —

— No puedo ... Pase toda mi primera cita hablando de cartas monstruos y de duelos ... Zafiro se aburrió y mis amigos dijeron que la tocara y por eso se creo todo ese escándalo —

— Que Mayoko se vaya al infierno — Ella lo va guiando hasta que las palmas sudadas de Jaden se colocan sobre ella y con un ligero apretón empieza a escuchar un suave suspiro proveniente de los labios rosados de Alexis pero el simplemente se despega de ella — ¿ Por que te detuviste ? —

— Creo ... Creo ... que fue suficiente Lex... — Jaden sube sus piernas abrazando sus rodillas para esconder su excitación sexual — Pues ya probamos mi punto —

— Y eso se llama erección — La cara del castaño se puso roja como su chaqueta pero ella solo podía contemplar lo lindo que se veía el siendo tan inocente — No te preocupes a las mujeres le pasa lo mismo —

— ¿ Como que lo mismo ? Pero si ustedes no tienen ... Ya sabes —

— No jay , lo que digo es que veras ... Los pechos de las mujeres ... Tienen una zona ... Llamada pezones que ... Pues tiene un sistema nervioso muy completo ... Y es el responsable de ... Hacer sentir el placer ... Por eso a las mujeres ... Pues ... Se nos endurecen mientras nos excitamos ...—

— Vaya esto es muy complejo ...— Responde Jaden rascando su nuca con la cara completamente roja — Al menos ya se algunas cosas que no sabia antes sobre los hombres y las mujeres —

— Si es cierto ... Si necesitas saber algo mas avísame —

— No ... No ... muchas gracias Lexis ... Quizás ... en otro momento — El rojo de la cara del Slifer estaba al rojo vivo mientras que ella se reía por lo que se pone de pie para ir a dormir pero el seguía tratando de ocultar su evidente excitación — ¿ Vas a dormir ? —

— Claro ... Pero sabes algo ... Te vez lindo sonrojado — Ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa y se perdía en la oscuridad para ir a su dormitorio mientras que Jaden se quedaba en la playa esperando a que su calor corporal baje lentamente y podía dejar de sentir esa presión en sus pantalones hasta que pudo ponerse de pie , al ver su celular se da cuenta que pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y el sueño lo estaba venciendo y sin pensar mas se va a su dormitorio pero esta vez aceptaría que eso era normal en una noche de sueño con una chica rubia

**Continuara **


	3. Duelo por Amigos

**Duelo por Amigos**

La tarde caía sobre los arboles de la academia de duelos , mientras que Jaden estaba sentado en la mesa del café junto a Alexis , podía ver como las gotas de agua proveniente de su café helado caían a la mesa — Y pues mis padres decidieron mandarme a la misma academia ...— La rubia nota que el chico de chaqueta roja estaba distraído como para responder — ¿ Jay ? ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— Estoy preocupado por Syrus — El saca su celular para darse cuenta que no había mensaje de el — Debería haber llegado hace como 1 hora —

— ¿ Acaso te aburres estando conmigo ? —

— No es eso Lex ...— El mira para todos lados pero se acerca a su amiga quien acerca su oído a Jaden — Mira juré no decirlo pero Sy necesita ayuda ... Hay un grupo de Obeliscos azules que siempre lo molestan — Las palabras del castaño poco le extrañaban pues los obeliscos normalmente molestaban a los Ra y los Slifer pero escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Jaden — Empezó después de que Zane se fue de la academia , al principio eran tonterías como empujarlo o hacerle calzón chino , pero luego lo metían en el baño de las mujeres apropósito o lo golpeaban con coscorrones —

— Quisiera saber quienes son esos patanes —

— Syrus no me dijo quienes eran pero créeme que los descubriré — Para la sorpresa de los dos duelistas , un bote de basura va rodando a ellos y Jaden se levanta para frenarlo con el pie derecho , al salirse la tapa se ve a un mareado y golpeado Syrus — ¡ Syrus ! —

— ¡ Oye tonto , te esperamos mañana ! — El peli celeste sale del bote con la ropa toda sucia y con marca de los golpes en sus brazos , cara y cabeza

— Vamos amigo ponte de pie — Ambos ayudan a Syrus a salir del bote mientras lo llevaban a los dormitorios de los Slifer , al llegar Hasslebery ve que su pequeño amigo estaba lastimado — Hasslebery trae el botiquin —

— Enseguida sargento —

— Deja que te ayude Sy — Alexis nota que la chaqueta amarilla de Syrus estaba empapada y ve los rasguños ademas de golpes con los dedos en forma de latigazos y frotadas de nudillos — ¿ Que fue lo que te hicieron ? — Alexis toma el frasco de desinfectante para sacar unas pequeñas bolas de algodón y empezar a limpiarlo , el Tyranno de chaleco amarillo estaba de brazos cruzados tragando su enfado y con el pie apoyado contra la pared del dormitorio

— Y después de que me sacaron del costal me metieron en el bote de la basura y me lanzaron por la colina —

— A esos traidores les hace falta unas buenas patadas en el trasero a la antigua —

— Hasslebery la violencia no va a solucionar nada — Con el cuidado de una madre , Alexis le coloca una gasa sobre las raspaduras para darle un beso en la frente , los ojos lloroso de Syrus parecían querer derramar mas lagrimas por la impotencia — Ademas , esto tenemos que llevarlo delante del Rector Sheppar —

— Alexis tiene razón — Jaden se levanta de la silla y se pone firme — Alexis tiene razón , tenemos que ir con el rector Sheppar ahora , el solucionara tu problema si lo hablas con el de manera directa — Los dos tomar a Syrus por los hombros mientras que el sargento los escoltaba por detrás con los brazos cruzados y su mirada agresiva. Mientras estaban llegando al pasillo principal de la oficina , Syrus recordaba lo que le habia pasado en la primaria cuando decidió delatar a sus bravucones , las cosas fueron peor cada dia — Ya veras que el rector Sheppar nos ayudará y te dejaran de molestar —

— Esta bien ... Amigos ... Creo que debo hacer mi tarea —

— Si Syrus como no — Alexis lo empuja hacia adelante mientras que el tragaba saliva , al cruzar la puerta lo encuentran sentado leyendo unos documentos de la corporación Kaiba — Rector Sheppar... — El levanta la vista para ver a los chicos — Tenemos un problema —

— ¿ Que sucede chicos ? Y que sea rápido por que estoy ocupado —

— Hay algo que le queremos decir ... De echo es Syrus quien le tiene que decir algo — El pequeño del grupo traga saliva y Jaden lo empuja dentro de la oficina — Ándale no te hagas —

— ¿ Pueden dejarme a solas ? Es que lo que le quiero decir es privado — Los tres asienten con la cabeza y salen mientras las puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas y los tres amigos estaban esperando afuera cuando Bastion se acerca para ver a sus amigos sentados en la puerta de la

— ¿ Amigos ? ¿ Que hicieron ahora ? —

— Nada es un problema que tiene Syrus — Jaden le cuenta todo lo sucedido mientras que Bastion estaba pensativo recordando que habia otro chico al que le hacían lo mismo — Y por eso Alexis nos pidió que le informemos al Rector Sheppar —

— Pues ahora que lo mencionas suena como a Tyson Konoshawa —

— ¡ Ahora recuerdo ! — Alexis golpea su mano con su palma — Ese es el tonto que estuvo fastidiando a los de primera año —

— Pues no llegaran a graduarse —

— Jaden ya hablamos de eso — Syrus sale de la oficina del director con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo mientras que el director estaba con su mano en el hombro

— No te preocupes Syrus , me haré cargo personalmente —

Al día siguiente se volvía a repetir , mientras que Jaden y Alexis estaban sentados en la banca cerca de los obeliscos azules mientras que comían sus helados — Y por eso siempre me dejaban de lado , hasta en la escuela almorzaba solo —

— Sabes Jay , si hubiera estado contigo jamas te dejaría — El grito de un chico se escuchaba por lo que los dos dejan caer sus helados y salen corriendo para ver que Syrus había sido arrojado a un charco de barro — ¡ Oigan ustedes ! —

— Oh la la ... Hola princesa — El mas grande de ellos suelta a Syrus y este sale corriendo — No sabia que habia tanta belleza en un solo lugar ... ¿ Como te llamas ? —

— ¡ Y a ti que te importa ! — Ella se agacha para ayudar a levantarse y Syrus se esconde detras de ella — ¿ Por que no vienes con un verdadero hombre ? —

— ¡ Oye dejen en paz a Syrus ! —

— ¿ Y que vas a hacer para evitarlo ? — El saca su disco de duelo — Oye tengo una idea ... ¿ Por que no hacemos una apuesta ? —

— ¿ Que clase de apuesta ? —

— Si gano , me llevaré tu mejor carta y ... Oye rubia si gano serás mi novia —

— Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte idiota — Ella cuidaba de Syrus quien estaba raspado como antes — Entonces si ganamos dejaran en paz a Syrus tu y tus estúpidos amigos —

— Cuando gane vas a ser mi novia — Jaden acepta y libera su disco de duelo — Como se que perderás tus cartas y a tu novia ... Te dejare comenzar este duelo —

— ¿ Novia ? Pero si Alexis no es mi ...— Antes de terminar de hablar ella le tapa la boca y lo hace retroceder — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Si ellos creen que somos novios ... Syrus estará a salvo —

— ¿ Como funciona eso ? —

— Solo combate como siempre lo haces — El asiente con la cabeza y enciende su disco de duelo — Recuerda Jay estamos en tus manos —

— Entonces encenderé mi juego — El saca sus cinco cartas y ve que podía vencer así de fácil — Solo necesitaré un turno para vencerte — El con una sonrisa encara al Obelisco quien estaba confiado de ganar el duelo — Primero jugaré la carta de polimerizacion para unir a truco explosivo y al héroe elemental Avia para crear al héroe elemental alado con llamaras — El monstruo sale con 2100 puntos de ataque — Y ahora juego la carta hechizo de campo ...¡ Rascacielos ! — El campo crece unos edificios dando mil puntos a Alado con Llamas — ¡ Ahora alado atacalo directo con rabia infernal ! — El monstruo de duelo lo cubre de llamas dejando solo 900 puntos — Y ahora juego des fusionar para separar a Avian y Truco explosivo y ahora Avian ataca directamente y termina el duelo — El volador de alas blancas lanza una cascada de pluma acabando con sus últimos puntos de vida

— ¿ Quien eres ? —

— Soy Jaden Yuki ... El Slifer rojo — Los tres se sorprenden al escuchar — Ahora dejaran a Syrus en paz — Los dos se levantan llevando a su jefe mientras que Syrus estaba respirando aliviado — Ahora Syrus ¿ Que fue lo que realmente pasó con Sheppar ? —

_Flash Back _

Syrus habia entrado en la oficina de Sheppar mientras que el director dejaba sus papeles de lado — ¿ Que se te ofrece Syrus ? —

— Pues verá director , durante el ultimo mes ... Hemos estado escuchando varios ruidos en las tuberías y eso podría llevar a perder el agua caliente — Las quejas de Syrus estaban siendo escuchados por el rector quien estaba tomando nota para que los Ra amarillo estén mas cómodos — Y eso no es todo ...— Después de una charla de 15 minutos el sale con el pequeño Syrus

— No te preocupes Syrus yo me haré cargo personalmente —

_Fin del flash Back _

El duo estaba consternado pues su pequeño amigo de anteojos les había mentido — Lo siento amigos — El se pone a lagrimear pero ellos lo perdonan sin problemas, mientras la tarde caia , ambos estaban por tercera vez en el comedor esperando a que Syrus llegue

— Y ¿ por que decidiste acabar con ese tonto de un solo turno ? —

— Digamos que no me gusto que seas suya ... La verdad estas mejor conmigo ...— La cara de sorpresa de Alexis al escuchar las palabras de Jaden se sonroja pero el estaba como un tomate — Eh ... Digo con nosotros ... Somo amigos y no ... tenemos que ... separarnos ... Osea de amigos —

— Si claro ... — Syrus llega con una caja de bombones para disculparse con sus amigos — Bueno salud por la amistad — La rubia mira al castaño mientras que Syrus estaba confundido

— ¿ De que me perdí ? — Los dos se empiezan a reír mientras que el no entendía que estaba pasando

**Continuara **


	4. Conociéndote

**Conociéndote**

Sábado por la mañana y como siempre a Jaden le esperaba un castigo, pero esta vez estaba acompañado y era nada más ni nada menos que Alexis, una de las mejores estudiantes castigada junto a uno de los peores estudiantes, Crowler quien los miraba con odio - Esto no me sorprende para nada de ti muchacho ... Pero Sta Rodhes me sorprende mucho de usted -

\- Pero le repito que no tuve nada que ver en todo ...—

\- No me importa ! - Varios trabajadores trajeron baldes de jabón y unos trampeadores - ¡Ahora limpiarán todo el desastre que hicieron o serán expulsados! - Crowler sale del gimnasio mientras que ambos estudiantes vieron las grandes manchas de pintura que habia en la arena de los obeliscos

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! -

\- Es cierto ... Estas escobas son muy viejas - Alexis sin pensarlo dos veces toma una de las escobas y lo golpea en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que varios trozos de pijama salen de ella - Oye ¿qué te pasa? -

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber que me pasa? Tu me pasas - Jaden estaba asustado puesto el enojo de Alexis era muy grande - ¡En lugar de estar en mi cama durmiendo estoy aquí limpiando manchas de pintura que hiciste por que jugaste una broma a Crowler! - Mientras las escobas tallaban el suelo de la arena de duelos - Podria ir a patinar con mis amigas hoy pero en vez de eso estoy limpiando una arena de duelos -

\- Alexis, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, de veras -

\- ¡Ah, cállate! - Las escobas cubiertas de jabón trataban de sacar la pintura de color rojo, otra amarilla y azul por lo que mientras más cepillaba el suelo más le dolían las muñecas y las palmas - Auch, no puedo creer que este pasando por esto -

\- ¿Acaso la reina de los obeliscos azules no puede hacer un trabajo tan simple? - Con su pie le lanza el pedazo de jabón a Jaden quien se limpiaba la zona de los ojos - ¿Ya tienes ni aguantas nada por qué eres tan hostil? -

\- Por que gracias a ti estoy encerrada en algo que no tengo que ver - Ella empapa la escoba en el balde para empezar a barrer la mancha de pintura - ¡¿Alguna vez mides las consecuencias de tus actos?! - Jaden la mira con un poco de tristeza - ¡Todo es juego y diversión con el gran Jaden Yuki hasta que tus amigos paguen las consecuencias! -

\- Alexis ... Lo siento de verdad - Los dos trataban de sacar la pintura mientras Jaden detecta las gotas de sudor que caen del frente de la rubia por lo que toma el balde y vierte el agua con jabón por lo que ella ve como el agua caia al suelo - No pensé que me engañarían como en la primaria - Ella lo mira confundido pero Jaden se seca el sudor del frente para contar lo que sucedió

_Flash Back _

Jaden estaba caminando tranquilamente en la arena para ver el duelo entre Crowler y uno de los profesores de la historia del duelo para el ascenso por lo que Jaden ve a los chicos que llevaban unas especies de bolsas plásticas con algunos cables - Hola chicos - Los de chaqueta azul lo miran fríamente - ¿No sería difícil ver el duelo de sus dormitorios? ¿Por que están aquí? -

\- Eh ... Es una celebración de victoria ...— Sus compañeros lo miran y el les hace una seña y les siguen el juego mientras que ellos asentían con la cabeza y el jefe de ellos se acerca a Jaden - Oye Jay .. ¿Puedo llamarte Jay verdad? -

\- Si claro -

\- Veras cuando Crowler gane el duelo soltaremos las serpentinas ... Después de todo se lo merece -

\- Eso creo, bueno necesitamos tu sostengas el cable - El obedece para sentir una muy ligera corriente eléctrica como un cosquilleo - No te preocupes, te aseguro que Crowler te lo agradecerá -

\- Bien de acuerdo - Los obeliscos azules salen corriendo mientras Alexis llegaba secándose las manos con una toalla de papel evidenciando que había pasado por el baño pero cuando la llama la atención, Alexis se acerca y la explosión se escucha para ver que Crowler estaba cubierto de pintura

_Fin del Flash Volver _

\- Y eso fue lo que pasó -

\- Si claro ... Y yo soy la princesa de Persia - Ella no creía nada de lo que decia, mientras que Jaden se baja de la arena para sentarse en el suelo y sacar su calzado, seguido de sus calcetines para quedarse descalzo y subir a la arena - Ahh esto recibo por ayudar a un amigo -

\- No tenia idea de que sabias patinar -

\- Pues si se patinar, sobre hielo y con patines de cuatro ruedas - Ella recuerda cuando tenia seis años y su madre la lleva a los parques en invierno para enseñar un patinar sobre hielo - Extraño esos días cuando mi mamá y yo íbamos a patinar -

\- No sabia que tu madre te había enseñado a patinar -

\- Pues si, cuando tenia 6 años, recuerdo que la nieve ya había congelado el lago y mi mamá me vistió con un juego de invierno color rosa y blanco con unos patines de Nike y me enseña a patinar - Jaden solo asentía con la cabeza mientras Alexis relataba su vivencia - Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, tomé sus manos y empecé a deslizarme con cuidado ... Mi madre estaba orgullosa de que haya patinado sola en un solo día de práctica -

\- Apuesto que si debió estarlo - Alexis voltea a ver a Jaden quien estaba sensibilizado - Para ella debiste ser un gran orgullo -

\- Me estuviste escuchando -

\- Claro Lex ... Lamento que no hayas ido a patinar hoy -

\- Descuida, ya no importa - Jaden deja caer la escoba y toma a Alexis de las manos - ¿Qué haces Jaden? - El la sienta mientras que ella sienta como los dedos de Jaden grabando desde su rodilla hasta las botas para ser libre de ellas, con un modo juguetón le hace una pequeña caricia en el pie derecho y hace lo mismo con el pie izquierdo

\- Ven ... Vamos a patinar - El castaño la pone de pie para que ambos se tomen de las manos y comiencen a deslizarse por el agua jabonosa pero el castaño la enreda en sus brazos por la cintura y la rubia tiene un calor en sus mejillas pero el rubor la estaba carcomiendo la cara pero mientras ella sentía el pecho de Jaden este soltaba pequeñas risas — Tal vez no sepa mucho sobre patinar pero siempre encuentro una forma de hacer agradable un mal día — Alexis no podía creer que se este divirtiendo con algo tan simple como eso , en su vida había patinado sobe agua con un detergente barato , no pudo evitar sonreír y al cerrar los ojos comienza a reírse , los dos se separan para tomarse de las manos y comenzar a girar a una buena velocidad — ¿ Te diviertes Lex ? —

— Claro que me divierto ... Solo que quiero que me abraces — Ambos se abrazan mientras se deslizaban y una vez acabado se dieron cuenta que la arena estaba casi lista por lo que pusieron manos a la obra con una nueva perspectiva de la amistad y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban secando la arena cuando vieron entrar a un trio de Obeliscos azules quienes se reían mirando a Jaden

— Oye Jay ¿ que tal el trabajo ? — Los tres se estaban riendo mientras que el de chaqueta roja estaba confundido — Tal vez esto te enseñe a no ganarme en los duelos —

— Terry ... Terry Mawara —

— ¿ Alexis ? — El se sorprende a ver a la reina de los obeliscos azules al lado de Jaden lo que lo hace enojar — Tu no tenias que estar aquí ... Jaden esto es bajo para ti —

— Me engañaste para que te ayudara pero Alexis no tenia nada que ver — Los tres se reían mientras que hablaban y Jaden se enfurecía al escuchar como después de su duelo en la que le había ganado lo que provoca que los tres obeliscos hablen de mas

— Vaya vaya ... ¿ No les parece que debieron haberse ido temprano ? — Todos ven que el doctor Crowler sale con el recto Sheppard quien había tomado nota de todo lo que habían dicho , Jaden había interferido para que no los expulsaran pero a cambio debían limpiar los dormitorios de los Slifer rojos por una semana completa , Crowler simplemente toma la hoja de los expedientes de Jaden y Alexis y las retira dejando libre su expediente , Alexis solo miraba con una sonrisa como Jaden estaba sentado con los pies descalzos recordando ese bello momento

**Continuara **


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños Parte I

**Feliz Cumpleaños Parte I**

Jaden estaba como siempre roncando en su cama mientras que Syrus y Hasslebery lo sacudían sin tener éxito para despertarlo — Vamos Jay ya son las 10 de la mañana ... Despierta —

— Vamos sargento , tenemos cosas que hacer ¡ arriba por favor ! —

— ¡ Pero si es una carta trampa ! — El despierta mirando a sus amigos — ¿ Donde esta Kaiba ? Umh ... Ha estaba soñando —

— ¿ Como lo supiste ? — Los chicos sacan sus celulares para mostrar la cara de Alexis y una especie de gorro de cumpleaños sobre su cabeza — Es el cumpleaños de Alexis hoy así que ¿ Lo haz recordado ? —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ El cumpleaños de Alexis ? —

— ¡ Sargento como es posible que no recuerde el cumpleaños de la señora ! — Jaden se levanta de la cama mostrando sus pantalones negros finos y su chaqueta roja pues el había dormido casi vestido debido a la falta de calefacción que había en los dormitorios de los Slifer rojos — Sargento se lo hemos recordado en toda la semana —

— Asi , ahora lo recuerdo — Los dos se tranquilizaron — Recuerdo que me dijeron eso del cumpleaños de Alexis pero lo olvide — Los dos caen al suelo pero el se empieza a reir en voz alta

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Alexis , ella dormía tranquilamente mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche y Atticus entraba con un pequeño pastel color rosa con una vela celeste para dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche y sacar su Laúd y empezar a cantar — Feliz cumpleaños a ti ...— La reina de los Obeliscos azules despierta y ve a su hermano con una sonrisa mientras le cantaba — Feliz cumpleaños a ti ... Feliz cumpleaños Alexis... Feliz cumpleaños a ti ...—

— Aww Aticcus — Ella pide un deseo y apaga la vela — Gracias Atti — Los dos se abrazan mientras que Atticus mira que el pijama de su hermana era diferente , era escotado — ¿ Que te pasa Atticus ? —

— Cuesta creer que ya no eres una niña —

— Aww Atticus — Ambos se vuelven a abrazar pero al separarse el comienza a comentarle todo lo del día , puesto ese día era reunión de maestros y no habría clases — Es raro que mamá o papá no llamaran —

— No te preocupes Lexis , ya te llamarán — Ella sale vestida con su uniforme lavado y planchado mientras se cepillaba el cabello — Por cierto , espero que no te desayunes por que iremos al cine , al parque de diversiones , a los juegos y para terminar con un viaje al museo y la tienda de cartas —

— Atticus — Ella deja su cepillo sobre un mueble — Atticus , no podemos hacer todo eso por que pues ... No podemos salir de la isla hasta el fin de semana por orden de Sheppard —

— Entiendo Lex —

En el dormitorio de los Slifer salia Jaden corriendo pero es detenido por Syrus — Espera Jay ¿ como evitarás que Alexis no te rompa la cara por olvidarte otra vez de su cumpleaños ? —

— Tengo una idea sargento — El moreno les llama la atención — Si nosotros le damos un regalo y la entretenemos , el sargento podrá conseguir el regalo para la señora —

— Es cierto Jay , podemos desafiarla a un duelo que te dará tiempo para conseguir el regalo de Alexis —

— Gracias chicos , gracias — El sale corriendo a la tienda pensando en que le podía regalar por lo que saca su celular para llamar a Syrus quien ve su numero — Oye Syrus ¿ que le gusta a Alexis como regalo ? —

— ¿ Ni siquiera pensaste en su regalo ? — El miraba como Alexis con su hermano y sus amigas — Ella esta aquí y esta enfadada ... Por favor Jay contamos contigo —

— ¡ Syrus ! ¡ Syrus ! ... ¿ Y ahora que hago ? — Mientras que el comenzaba a caminar a la tienda para poder encontrar un regalo para su amiga pero ahora que se detiene a pensar que no la conocía verdaderamente pero solo sabia que le gustaba los duelos — Bueno Jaden , es hora de usar la cabeza... Uhm Alexis es una chica rubia , ojos grises , es delgada ... ¡¿ Eso de que me sirve ?! — Ella va a la tienda para ver una especie de dalmata de peluche y se acerca para verlo — No , Lex tiene 16 no creo que le guste otro peluche — El comienza a caminar y pasa por una vidriera con un juego de bikini negro — No ... Tampoco para tanto — El seguía caminando para ver a la tienda de cartas — Ah esto es terrible , pase 30 minutos buscando un regalo pero no encuentro nada —

— ¿ Que sucede Club de autos ? —

— ¿ Dorothy ? Lo siento no te eh visto — La asistente le entrega un vaso con leche malteada — Esto es terrible —

— ¿ Que sucede jay jay ? —

— Es terrible Dorothy , es el cumpleaños de Alexis y no le compré ningún regalo — Le da un sorbo a su malteada mientras que la dueña de la tienda de cartas limpiaba otro vaso — El año pasado no me habló por un mes por que lo olvide... Bueno no nos conocíamos bien pero el punto es que le prometí recordarlo —

— tengo una idea — Sadie sale con la clásica sonrisa en su cara para volver con una caja alargada y al abrirlo ve un listón de color rojo con un pequeño broche de metal en dorado de una mariposa y una piedrita roja en el centro lo que hace que Jaden se sorprenda — Verás si Alexis es la chica rubia alta que siempre estuvo con ustedes entonces esto le gustará —

— ¡ Gracias Sadie ! — El sale corriendo pero es detenido por la joven asistente que estaba muy seria — ¿ Que sucede ? —

— No puedes llevar un regalo a una chica así ... Debes tener en cuenta que tiene que tener una nota para acompañar el regalo —

— ¿ Y donde consigo esa tarjeta ? —

— Están ahí — Jaden va corriendo dejando caer la caja pero al tomar la tarjeta ve a otro chico que le trata de hacer lo mismo — Oh vaya ...—

— Esta tarjeta yo la vi primero —

— Pero yo la tome primero novato tonto — Ambos se pone de pie y empiezan a tirar de la tarjeta — Dame esa tarjeta rojo inútil —

— Lo quiero para el cumpleaños de mi amiga ...—

— ¡ Y yo para mi novia ! —

— Momento ...— La asistente toma la tarjeta y los dos encienden su disco de duelo — El que gane el duelo se lleva la tarjeta — Mientras que Dorothy guardaba los regalos pero nota que las cajas eran similar

— ¡ Al duelo ! — Jaden saca sus cartas pero su mano pasaba sin pena ni gloria — Bien invoco al héroe elemental truco explosivo en modo de ataque y coloco dos cartas boca abajo —

— Típico de un novato ... Invoco al caballero negro en modo de ataque — Jaden ve como un caballero de negro portaba una espada con 1500 puntos de ataque — Ahora ataca a truco explosivo — El caballero sale corriendo y de un tajo destruye a Truco Explosivo quien se vuelve polvo dejando a Jaden con 300 puntos menos de vida — Y coloco una carta boca abajo —

— Mi turno ...— Jaden saca una carta mas y mira que no era una buena mano — Primero juego al heroe elemental Burbujas — El sale en modo de ataque — Y como Burbujas esta solo en el campo me permite tomar dos cartas mas ... Y jugaré ¡ Disparo de burbujas ! —

— No lo creo —

— Así es ... Despídete de tu carta boca abajo — Al dar el disparo se revela que era la carta de ataque directo — Ahora no me podrás atacar —

— ¿ Eso crees ? — El saca una carta — Jugaré ... Invocación espectral — Jaden miraba un poco extrañado a Alexander quien estaba sonriendo — Esta carta se puede activar cuando mi caballero negro esta en el campo y ahora puedo invocar a mi lancero oscuro — Delante de Jaden sale un guerrero sin armadura con una lanza — Y ahora el pasa a modo de defensa ( ataque 1000 Defensa 1000) —

— Bien mi turno ... Juego polimerizacion para traer al héroe elemental Avian y lo combinare para crear al héroe elemental Mariner — El héroe sale mientras que Jaden sonreía — Y como hay cartas trampa o hechizos en el campo y ahora ... ¡ Te ataca directo ! — Alexander se sorprende y el guerrero se lanza su ancla para arrebatar 1400 puntos de vida — Ahora coloco dos cartas boca abajo —

El Azabache saca dos cartas mas — Ahora juego ¡ Puntería ! — Jaden 3700 contra los 2500 de Alexander — Ahora el lancero oscuro sale a toda velocidad para saltar y lanzar su lanza contra Jaden quien pasa de 3700 a 2700 — Ahora gracias a puntería mi caballero oscuro te ataca directamente — El caballero sale a todo galope para blandir su espada contra Jaden y bajar sus puntos a 1200 — Y ahora coloco dos cartas boca abajo —

— Bien ...Primero coloco una carta boca abajo y atacó con Mariner directo a tus puntos de vida — El héroe elemental ataca bajando los puntos de Alexander a 1100 puntos de vida — Y ahora juego esta carta ...— El muestra una carta con truco Explosivo — Explosión final ... Primero Truco Explosivo y cuando aparece en el campo explota acabando con todos los monstruos de tu lado del campo recibiendo 500 puntos por cada uno — El azabache abre los ojos y Truco Explosivo explota haciendo acabar los monstruos del Obelisco azul quien recibe 1000 puntos de daño — Y aun queda el héroe elemental Mariner ... ¡ Y COMO TENGO MI CARTA HECHIZO EN EL CAMPO EL TE ATACA DIRECTAMENTE — El héroe salta y lanza su ancla acabando con sus puntos de vida — Yo gané ...— El Obelisco cae de rodillas soltando una lagrima

— ¿ Que sucede ? —

— Mi novia ... Ella se decepcionara ...— Jaden toma la tarjeta y se la ofrece al Obelisco con una sonrisa — ¿ Me la estas regalando ? —

— Claro ... Después de todo tienes novia — El se levanta y lo abraza con fuerza — Bueno creo que me estas incomodando —

— Gracias Jaden , gracias , gracias ... Te juro que no olvidaré este favor — Dorothy toma la caja y se lo entrega pero el sale corriendo — ¡ Gracias por tu ayuda ! —

— Bueno , no importa se que Alexis me perdonará ... Bueno ya me voy — El toma su regalo pero sentía mas pesado que antes — Ahora nos vemos — Con gran velocidad comienza a correr para poder llegar a los dormitorios Slifer pero es detenido por Sadie quien tenia una hoja de papel rosa — ¿ Que sucede ? —

— Después de lo que hiciste no podíamos dejarte asi , asi que te escribimos algo para que lo coloques con el regalo , se que a tu amiguita Alexis le gustará — El simplemente coloca la nota entre los listones de la caja y sale corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba el doctor Crowler vigilando la academia — ¡ Con permiso doctor D ! — El es atropellado y arrojado al suelo para ver como Jaden corria a gran velocidad

— ¿ A donde ira con tanta prisa ? —

Mientras tanto Alexis estaba peleando contra Syrus quien solo tenia 200 puntos de vida — Ahora Ciber Patinadora ataca directo — Con un golpe certero logra derrotar a Syrus quien cae de rodillas — Fue una buena pelea Sy —

— No muy buena para mi —

Mientras que ellos peleaban , Jaden se mete en el dormitorio y se tira a la cama — Bueno creo que puedo descansar un poco — Con un salto se lanza a la cama para cerrar los ojos y escuchar como la puerta se abre de golpe — ¡¿ Que pasa ?! —

— Vaya vaya pero si es el señor Yuki durmiendo a las 11 de la mañana —

— Si no me di cuenta de la hora — Ambos salen de los dormitorios pero las amigas de Alexis la fueron a buscar para llevarla a una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños por lo que Jaden la toma de la muñeca y le entrega su regalo de cumpleaños — Feliz cumpleaños —

Alexis es jalada por sus amigas pero ella toma la caja para abrirla y ver la nota — ¿ Que es eso Lexis ? — Jazmín ve el regalo que le dio el Slifer para que la rubia lo abra y vea un collar dorado con una pequeña piedra rubí con forma de corazón — ¡ No puedo creerlo ! Es un rubí de la pasión — Alexis y Mindy la miran extrañadas — Es un regalo para darle a una mujer cuando esta enamorada de ella — Las dos se sorprenden al escuchar las palabras de Jazmín quien toma el collar — No creo que sea real ...Por que son algo costosos — Ella saca una especie de lupa para examinarlo — ¡ ES REAL ! — Las tres se asombran pero Alexis empezaba a sentir un calor por sus mejillas y ella sin pensarlo dos veces se coloca el colgante y se pone a leer la nota y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo por lo que Jazmín le quita la nota — Oye escucha esto — Alexis trata de detenerla pero es detenida por su otra amiga — Mis ojos no pueden creer , lo hermoso de tus ojos y si yo pudiera saber mas de ti me bastaría para ser feliz toda la vida; Tus labios son de cereza , cual fruta dulce de la que nunca me canso y con un beso me bastaría para soñar contigo toda mi vida — Las tres se sonrojan pero mas Alexis — Anda vamos a la reunión —

**Continuara **


End file.
